Geass did WHAT!
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Mpreg not what you think Strange Geass adventure, mild action, yaoi, suzaxlulu, OC ...lemon? Only two chapters, but I suppose it's worth it...
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**PLEASE READ ME:**

**Hey everyone! For starters I just want to say thank you all so much for sticking with me through my many stories and one shots! I love your reviews and you've all inspired me so much!!!!**

**Now second of all: I'm not too fond of mpregs. I find it strange. But I've had several people tell me that they would like to see a mpreg. This story is going to be different and is going to just jump right into everything. This story took me a while to come up with the baby's character outline, I had to consider many different things and think really really hard about everything!!!!**

**Bare with me please!!!!**

**If you know what novel I'm relating to, don't worry. I meant to do that. Now, I want to tell you that yes, I did mean for this story to rush right along. I want to get to the good stuff. ;)**

**-Lelouch-**

Geass was his power. He could control anyone to do anything. But only once. When Lelouch received his power from the mysterious green haired girl named C.C., he was unaware that sometimes...stranger things than expected can happen.

Life was always normal for Lelouch, he had it all. Friends, smarts, looks- what more did he need? Well, why not love? Who says you can't be in love at a young age, it's all depending on how you feel. But the best type of love is not just feeling for someone who is close to you- no- it's mutual love that really matters.

One can tell when they're in love, no one can decide that for you. Any age, any gender, any time. But the true way that Lelouch Laperouge (formally Lelouch vi Britannia) could tell that he was in love was when he was separated from the prime ministers son, Suzaku Kururugi. Pain would rip through his chest and tears would spring to his eyes when he was alone. Losing a friend is never easy- but falling for your friend and then losing them is the worst. Not knowing, always hoping, that the person you love is still alive and alright. You hope and pray that things will work out and maybe, just maybe, you'll meet again; but when that day comes that you are reunited with you're love- make sure you're not trapped by the Britannian army in a dark deserted ghetto where no one will ever think to look for your corpse.

Once you have lost your love twice, your heart feels as if it's been ripped from your chest and thrown into the eternal fires of hell. You'll do anything to avenge the person you love, that is, if you're crazy as Lelouch Laperouge.

But miracles happen, love is reunited and people tend to pick up where they left off. It's not to say though, that troubles or "complications" wont happen; but the biggest complication of them all is unexpected small miracles that can get you into a world of trouble.

"Come on, Lelouch. You're the one that said 'let's do it'." Suzaku smiled and admired the nude body on the bed.

"It just feels weird, I mean...it's all so...new." he blushed and turned away, shielding himself with his hands.

"But you love me, don't you? If you love me, you'll follow through with what you suggested."

"How cruel. It was a suggestion, not a promise."

"It's not like you haven't thought about it...Besides, you and I both are virgins and have needs."

"Your needs and my needs are quite different, Suzaku."

"I'll be gentle." his left hand caressed Lelouch's hip, causing the older boy to shudder. "I promise." he whispered.

Lelouch sighed, nodding and giving into what Suzaku so badly wanted. Their cheeks brushed together, their hands joined and their fingers locked. The slow movements caused Lelouch's body to squirm and crave more of the wonderful, yet painful, sensation that shot through his hips, back, and backside. Lelouch's arms wrapped gently around his lovers neck, pulling them closer to lock lips and allow their tongues to dance. Their breathing picked up, as did the thrusting of Suzaku's hips. The exiled prince prayed that the witch he was currently boarding with wouldn't come back for the night (considering she stayed in his bed a lot). He never wanted the feeling to end, the amazing pressure that built up in his groin, causing him to thrust himself closer to his young lover and, eventually, reach climax.

They laid in bed together, panting quietly, hearts racing, and finally, falling asleep together.

It had only been seven days since Lelouch shared that wonderful night with Suzaku and something already wasn't right.

"Lulu...you don't look so good." Shirley bit her lip with concern and seemed overly worried.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sick is all..." he placed his head on the desk in front of him and sighed, enjoying the coolness that was upon his forehead.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." Milly placed her hand on his cheek and spoke again. "I think you have a fever."

"I'm fine, r-really." Lelouch suddenly sat up, feeling more strange than before. "Oh...shit..." the room began to spin, causing him to hop from his seat and run to the bathroom as fast as he could without tripping over himself or anything else.

"Lulu?" Suzaku ran from the room to help his boyfriend who had successfully made it into the bathroom, only to throw up into the sink. "Okay well, it seems a little obvious now that you're _not _alright."

The older boy sunk to the floor and held his stomach. "This isn't a normal sickness...I've been sick before, and never have I felt like this...It almost feels like vertigo."

"Well, I'll take you home and you can rest..." Suzaku lifted the prince up into his arms and carefully carried him to his bedroom. "When did you start feeling sick?" Suzaku asked as he placed a cool cloth onto Lelouch's eyes.

"I don't know...after we...well, you know." one could not be sure if the prince was blushing, or if it was just the fever that tinted his cheeks. Either way, he was embarrassed to think of what they did.

"You two had sex? I thought so." Lelouch heard the voice of the girl he despised most, C.C.

"Why are you in here!? What did I tell you!" Lelouch sat up and yelled at the witch.

"I came to see if you were alright, is that not good?" she cocked her head slightly, her green hair draping off to one side.

"You-you're the girl from-"

"Yeah, long story." she ignored Suzaku and sat down on the foot of the bed. "But I think I know why you're sick, Lelouch."

"Well don't keep it to yourself. Please, elaborate." Lelouch was regaining his normal color already and his fever was dropping.

"Okay well...as far as I know, there has only been one other reported case of this."

"Case of what?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there."she smiled and placed her hand on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" he was puzzled.

"Suzaku, do you have access to an ultrasound machine where you work?"

"Yes, there's one in the lab that we use for various things. Why?"

"Trust me on this." she smiled again and stood up.

Lelouch laid on the couch of the lounge where Suzaku worked, while C.C. played around with the ultrasound machine.

"Take off your shirt and pull your pants down a little." she ordered.

"What? I will not!"

"Do you want to know why you're so sick?"

He sighed, figuring he had no other options by now. If he went to a doctor, they were sure to find something totally abnormal with him that they couldn't possibly explain and they would surely cut him open and do millions of tests on his body. C.C., on the other hand, seemed to know what was going on but had no intention of telling Lelouch.

"Could you hurry this up? I just want to go home and sleep..." Lelouch pulled his pants down slightly and removed his t-shirt.

"Be patient, Lulu." Suzaku smiled and leaned over the back of the couch.

The green haired girl applied a generous amount of gel to Lelouch's stomach, just below his belly button and right above his pubic line. He cringed at the coldness and closed his eyes. Suzaku, however, seemed to have his eyes bulge out of his face with what he saw on the monitor.

"I thought so! I was right, two points for me!" C.C., smiled, proud of herself.

"That's not possible."

"What's not?"

"It is with Geass."

"No, even still...He doesn't have the parts for it."

"Geass _made _the parts."

"What parts?"

"Internal only, I suppose."

"We hope."

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Lelouch yelled, causing the two to jump.

"You're pregnant, and by the looks of it...pretty far along."

"No, no no no...I only had sex seven days ago. Three. And besides, I'm a guy. You must be reading that thing wrong."

"Oh?" she turned the monitor and showed Lelouch where everything had grown into. In some way, shape or form, Geass had chosen Lelouch to carry a child, a rapidly growing child at that...A womb had been created and inside that was a baby that already looked about three months along.

"No..." Lelouch sat up and shoved away the monitor. "No, it's wrong...It..." for some unknown reason, tears rolled down his face as he clutched his stomach. "There isn't a bump or anything....why...."

"It made room, few more days and you might get a bump...Give it a few more weeks and you'll be ready to deliver. C section of course."

"How? Tell me how this happened."

"I once heard about a child that had been born like this, it was a girl...she was immortal and after she was born, both of her parents became immortal as well."

"Like you."

"I'm so confused..." Suzaku squinted his eyes and frowned.

"You and I both." Lelouch admitted.

"Well, the child is yours and Suzaku's. It will have the matching DNA of both of you and might even have Geass itself."

"Understandable..now...How is it growing so fast?"

"Not sure." C.C. placed her hand on Lelouch's stomach and felt the baby move within him. "So...strange."

"Lelouch, I don't quite know how to say this but...This can't be good for your body- being a guy and all... Don't you suppose we should take it out? It could hurt you..."

The baby moved, obviously hearing Suzaku's words, causing Lelouch to gasp and clutch his stomach. "No! How could you think that?"

"Sorry, sorry." Suzaku blushed and looked at Lelouch's stomach. "How do we know when it's time?"

"Well, if it's only been a week and the fetus already appears to be three months...so that given, it's growing twelve weeks every week and pregnancies normally last for about thirty eight to forty weeks...I'd give it about three to four weeks..."

"Wonderful." Suzaku frowned and handed Lelouch a towel to wipe the gel from his hands and stomach. "How fast will it grow after its born?"

"Very fast it appears."

Suzaku, Lelouch and C.C., all turned to see Lloyd Asplund leaning in the doorway with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"L-Lloyd!" Suzaku gasped.

"It seems that I've stumbled upon something secretive. Hmm?" he smirked but then cringed in pain when Cécile Croomy smacked him in the back of the head.

"You know that's very rude. This is a private moment for Suzaku and his guests."

"Ah, yes, true. But how extraordinary that we just happen to stumble across the worlds first pregnant male! Especially one that I recognize as Marianne vi Britannia's eldest child who was thought to be killed along with his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia."

"Lloyd!" Cécile wagged her finger in his face. "That is quite rude to bring up the late Empress in front of her son in such a manner!"

"Lloyd this Lloyd that! OW OW OW!" Cécile grabbed his ear.

Lelouch sighed and gathered himself together. "Well, so much for keeping this a secret."

"Fascinating..." Lloyd glanced at the images from the ultrasound machine.

"Lloyd and I both promise to not speak a word of this and to help with anything you two might need." Cécile smiled.

Yes, yes, this was true- Miss Cécile and Lloyd both promised that not a word would be spoken about this strange and highly uncommon pregnancy, but the same could not be said for a wandering eavesdropper. Why would anyone so as much destroy the lives of two young teenagers you ask? Well, if money was involved...someone would just about do anything to exploit secret military studies.

"I'd like to watch how this works out for you. I'm very intrigued." Lloyd smirked and rocked up on his heels.

"Sure, sure." Lelouch sighed and held his stomach again, losing himself in thought. "It's getting late, I'm tired..." he stood up and walked past everyone, paying no attention to them as he left the building.

"Uhm, well...Goodnight." Suzaku bowed and ran after his Lulu. "Something wrong? Are you upset...? I understand if you're upset...this is strange and so sudden..."

"I'm not upset. I'm happy." Lelouch spoke dully.

"O-okay...Well, would you like me to go home...?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow morning for class." Lelouch turned and hugged his best friend, sighing calmly.

"Goodnight, I love you." Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch gently.

"Night, you too..." he turned and hurried back to his room, hoping to get some alone time to think about the situation he was in.

Lelouch glanced at the time, hoping that his younger sister was tucked tightly into bed.

"_How do I tell Nunnally..._" it wasn't like he couldn't keep it a secret from his younger sister, she would eventually notice a baby around the house, (blind or not).

Lelouch sighed and walked past his sisters room and into his own. He dropped his shirt from his shoulders and onto the floor, walking over to the full sized mirror and turned to the side- seeing the small bump on his stomach.

"_Can't be..._" he frowned and dressed for bed, laying down under his purple silk sheets.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as the reality of parenthood sunk in. Yes, he had taken care of Nunnally since they were little- but this was different...He was going to be a _father_, or, mother...however you wanted to look at the situation. Maybe if it were a girlfriend of his it would feel different, but the fact that _he _was the one that would give birth...it messed with his emotions terribly. Lelouch began sobbing profoundly into his pillow, eventually screaming and ripping his nails into the bed. His head hurt, his heart hurt...and he was badly confused. This night would drag on, the next two weeks would...

"_This is going to kill me...maybe literally..._" he thought to himself as he rolled onto his back, tears still falling. He held his stomach, feeling the sickness boil up to his throat that caused him to run to the bathroom.

If you've ever cried yourself to sleep, you know the feeling you get in the morning when you roll out of bed...Lelouch woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feeling the depression he had felt the night before.

"Suzaku?" Nunnally wheeled herself over to him as he arrived in the morning.

"Good morning, Nunnally. Is something wrong?" Suzaku asked with concern.

"Last night, brother was crying really badly. Did you two have a fight? I know it's none of my business..." she frowned.

"He was crying? We didn't have a fight...I'll find out what's wrong, okay, Nunnally?" Suzaku smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, thank you, Suzaku." she smiled and placed her hand on his.

Lelouch walked into the student council room with Suzaku and sat on the couch, ignoring the group of friends that walked in for their regular meeting. His head was too full of thoughts to be bothered to listen to Milly rant on about things she had planned, (not like he listened anyway).

"Are you feeling any better today, Lulu?" Shirley smiled at him.

He placed his hands on his stomach and frowned, realizing that he was going to be sick once again. "No..." he stood and walked quickly into the bathroom.

"I told him he should stay home today...But he does what he wants." Suzaku half smiled.

"Did he see a doctor?" a small voice spoke up from the back of the room. Kallen.

"Yes, he did. Apparently he's not contagious."

"Suzaku?" Lelouch called.

The young Eleven stood and walked into the bathroom to help his lover who was laying on the floor in the fetal position. Lelouch closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'm so tired..." he whispered.

"Okay, I'll take you home." Suzaku looked over Lelouch who was paler than he ever had been. The bump on his stomach had grown larger since last night and it was obvious that he was lacking nutrition. By now it was obvious that Lelouch couldn't keep any food down, or water for that matter. He had already thrown up three times and had only been awake for an hour or two.

"Suza~ku~!" Rivalz walked into the bathroom. "Is he alright? Whoa." Rivalz noticed the state Lelouch was in and became worried. "I think he needs to go back to the doctor..."

"I'm fine..." Lelouch kept his eyes closed, feeling faint.

"I'll take you to see Lloyd, he might know what to do for you...If you can't keep food down the..uhm...things, might not be alright..."

Lelouch nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep as Suzaku carried him out and to bed. In the state Lelouch was in, he could hear the voices of Lloyd, Suzaku and the green haired witch; but he was still dreaming and envisioning the child that was in his stomach. Was it a boy or girl? They couldn't tell at the time of the ultrasound, it was turned the wrong way and too soon...What color eyes would it have, would it look more like Lelouch or Suzaku? Would the child die soon due to how fast it was growing? Thoughts like this began to hurt Lelouch's head, causing him to become upset.

"Why is this happening to me...?" he mumbled and began having an anxiety attack.

"Lulu, I need you to calm down." Suzaku spoke and rubbed his stomach.

"I thought you were happy to have this happen to you?" Lloyd asked as he inserted an IV into Lelouch's arm to keep him hydrated nourished.

"Are you kidding? Women go through this all the time. The sudden shock of being pregnant, the fact that you're going to have a baby. Who knows what he'll go through after the fact. Besides, his hormones are changing rapidly so that he can care for this baby. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost his manhood and gained women hood." C.C. Spoke. "He might begin experiencing pain soon from all the alterations his body is making. The Geass has already formed a womb within him for the child, it might try and alter his bone structure as well, even if he is already so feminine."

"Ah, you are a smart one." Lloyd grinned.

"I want to be left alone..." Lelouch sighed.

No one responded to Lelouch, they just continued as they were.

"Knock, knock." Milly poked her head in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is he doing alright, Suzaku?"

"He still doesn't feel well...He's dehydrated."

Lelouch began to tune everyone out, rolling off into his own world. He drempt of a time when Suzaku and himself were little. The fun they would have together after they had begun to get along. Suzaku would always take care of him whenever he got sick or someone beat him up. This was like those times...only, Suzaku needed help. Maybe there was something wrong with Lelouch. Well, he knew that he had Geass and that was obviously the cause of what was going on...but still. Maybe he was born intersexual. It's true that Lelouch never felt much like a boy and he had to admit, he loved looking at Suzaku without a shirt on...Girls never struck his interest but he also didn't feel gay either.

"May I inquire, why is Lloyd Asplund here?" Milly raised an eyebrow, fully knowing Lloyd's line of work and his mad scientist ways.

"He's helping Lelouch..." Suzaku mumbled.

"Hm. Okay." Milly knew full well that Lloyd wasn't a doctor, anyone could see that. Him being a scientist, working under Lelouch's older brother or not, how did they come about gaining various medical machines? "Is there something you're not telling me? I don't really need to know, but I think Nunnally should...She seems very concerned about the health of her older brother."

"Nunnally will know soon enough. But until then, maybe you and Shirley should care for her and make her feel comfortable about the situation and reassure her that Lelouch will be fine." C.C. spoke up.

"Yeah. Shirley, Nina and I will take her out for ice cream now then. Feel better, Lulu." Milly frowned and waved goodbye to Suzaku before closing the door behind her.

"Milly is too smart, she'll figure it out eventually." Lelouch turned and looked at Suzaku. The color was coming back to his cheeks already, but the bump on his stomach had grown again. "I'm sure she saw my stomach." Lelouch sighed.

"Guys, could I speak with Lelouch alone?" Suzaku looked to the floor. Everyone nodded and happily left to give the two some alone time. "Lelouch-"

"Don't 'Lelouch' me. What? I know I'm sick I'm not giving up th-"

"-It's not that." Lelouch looked at Suzaku, slightly dumbfounded. "Nunnally said that, last night...you were crying pretty badly. Are you okay?"

Lelouch's violet eyes became sad as he looked away from his boyfriend who was now oddly concerned. "I'm fine, Suzaku. I just didn't feel well last night." he turned and smiled his best fake smile at Suzaku.

"You're lying."

"Don't tell me when I am and aren't lying. And besides, you're obviously wrong." he folded his arms across his chest.

"But Nunnally-"

"-Will be fine. She's with the girls now."

Suzaku sighed and sat down on the bed, kissing Lelouch's forehead. "I love you, very much...and I want you to be happy, if something is wrong I expect you to tell me so that I can help you. I don't need you being depressed about this. That's why I suggested what I did, but it's also your decision, your body, and ever since we were kids I've never been able to change your mind for anything."

Lelouch turned over onto his side and stroked his stomach, ignoring Suzaku by changing the subject. "I think I want a girl..."

"Why's that?"

"Because then I can dress her in beautiful clothing...Maybe she'll look like Nunnally or Euphie..."

"What color do you think her eyes will be?" he smiled and laid behind Lelouch, holding him tightly.

"Green like yours..."

They laid together, discussing what their child would look like until the sun began to fall. Suzaku got up and made a cup of chicken broth for Lelouch to see if he could keep down his food. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Sayoko normally cared for Nunnally but once Lelouch and Suzaku informed her of the situation, she was prepared to switch out his IV at night.

The days began to pass, quickly it seemed. Lelouch would sleep during the day while Suzaku worked and attended school at the Ashford Academy. But the times when Suzaku was most naive to what his boyfriend was feeling, going through and battling in his mind...happened all at night while he was sound asleep, keeping his arms wrapped around Lelouch's still small form.

Tears fell from his narrow violet orbs, slowly sliding down his flushed cheeks and eventually soaking the shirt he wore. Of course, with the nightly checkups from Sayoko, she knew very well that he wasn't happy in the least with his situation; but being the good friend that she was, she kept herself quiet as she changed his IV and stroked his hair as a mother or elder sister would. Lelouch appreciated this and would calmly fall asleep.

"How come we can't see Lulu, Suzaku? He seems well enough to allow you, Milly and Nunnally in there..." Shirley spoke quietly with an angry expression on her face.

"He told me that he doesn't want anymore visitors than necessary, and considering Milly and her family allow him to stay here, she basically owns the place and wouldn't listen to Lelouch in the first place."

Shirley blushed, looking to the floor. "S-sorry, Suzaku." she turned to leave.

"B-but, I can ask him!" Suzaku truly felt bad, he knew Shirley liked, (well maybe more like loved) Lelouch and that he basically snagged him out from under her.

"You don't have to. I can visit him when he gets better."

"No, really. I'll ask him." he smiled and took her hand, leading her up the stairs to Lelouch's bedroom.

"Lulu, Shirley is here to see you. May we come in?"

C.C., as strange as she was, hardly ever left Lelouch's side. So, fortunately, she was in the room with him at the time Suzaku brought Shirley up. The green haired girl hurried around, covered up the sleeping Lelouch with blankets to hide his stomach and opened the door.

"He's asleep, but you may come in." C.C. held the door open and looked at the orange haired girl in her short little schoolgirl outfit. She was very girly compared to how C.C. was dressed. She wore Lelouch's school uniform jacket, his white t-shirt and underwear. "I'm Lelouch's … cousin."

"H-hello." she hurried past and over to Lelouch who was fast asleep with a mound of blankets on him. "Does he get cold...? That's a lot of blankets..." Suzaku nodded. "Have you found out what's wrong with him?"

"No. But he is getting better. Sayoko has been caring for him."

Lelouch groaned and woke up, noting the three sets of eyes that were locked on him. "Am I that interesting...?" he frowned at the amount of blankets thrown over him. "Hello, Shirley. How have you been?"

"Just fine. How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?" he caused her to blush. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"PMS..." C.C. remarked.

"Shut up before I use you as target pract-" Lelouch's stomach twinged and pain rippled up his back, causing him to gasp.

"Lulu are you okay...?"

"Shirley, Lelouch will call you later. I promise. G-go take Nunnally out for dinner please."

"Why? What's wrong?" worry ran through her eyes.

"Please." he rushed her through the door and half smiled as he closed it in time for Lelouch to scream out in pain.

"Make it stop!" he ripped his nails into the many blankets that covered him.

"I think he's in labor." the green haired girl grabbed the ultrasound machine and uncovered the small bulge that was his stomach. "We have to get the baby out, now."

"Why now? The contractions are pretty far apart."

"That's just it, I fear that with normal pregnancies you can go and just let the child flow out naturally. Because Lelouch still has male organs, it's going to try and push the baby out through his body and cause serious damage."

"Oh..." Suzaku frowned.

"Oh!" Lelouch gasped and clutched his stomach. "Get it out..."

"Sayoko?" Suzaku called and pulled off Lelouch's shirt. "You need to undress now honey."

"N-no..."

"This is sooner than we guessed. Much sooner. Have you thought of names?" C.C. smiled.

"Now- is- not- the- time!" he gasped between words and gladly held out his arm for Sayoko to administer some morphine to him via IV.

"You have to hold still for this. Suzaku, could you sit him up?" Suzaku nodded and held Lelouch completely still while Sayoko inserted a needle into his back.

"This wont hurt the baby will it?"

"No. It shouldn't. We will have the baby out quick enough that it wont even reach it."

Suzaku handed out gloves and put on his own. They worked quickly and watched as the morphine set in with Lelouch, causing him to talk to himself. C.C. held the knif in hand and ran it across Lelouch's stomach several times, burning the skin open. Things at this stage were planned out, knowing that he would lose a lot of blood- they'd gotten their hands on some for an IV and had it aside. Lelouch's body was all prepped. He was shaved, washed and Suzaku had even rigged a towel to space between Lelouch and the lower half of his body. C.C. and Sayoko worked fast while Suzaku held onto Lelouch's hand tightly.

"This is the strangest thing I've seen in my life..." Sayoko wiped up blood.

The incision was about six inches across and once they were through, C.C. pulled apart the skin and what little fat Lelouch did have, so they could access the area where the baby was. Sayoko reached her gloved hands in and grabbed onto the head of the baby, gently but firmly pulling it out and moving over to the small table they had set up. C.C. removed the placenta and placed it over with Sayoko so she could stitch up Lelouch's stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl? S-Suzaku?" Lelouch was crying.

"It's a boy, Lulu, it's a boy!" Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch softly, realizing that he was crying himself.

"Let me hold him..." Sayoko brought the small little boy over and placed him within Lelouch's arms. "He's so beautiful..."

Lelouch and Suzaku looked over their baby, noticing all of the distinct features he had. His hair, (wet as it was) was black with a small shimmer of brown in it. His eyes were already open and he was gazing steadily at Lelouch. His eyes were bright purple with green wisps around the pupils.

"Jeame..."

"Jeame? Like Jamie?" C.C. asked.

"No, J-e-a-m-e. Jay-ah-may." Lelouch smiled and held the little bundle in his arms that kept watching him.

"We have to clean up." Sayoko began winding up used sheets and towels and stuffing them into a trash bag.

Lelouch watched as Jeame smiled and reached his hand up, caressing his cheek.

"...Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered, never seeing such a young baby do anything like that.

"He's a very special child, Lelouch." C.C. walked over and admired him. "Amazing..."

"I'm here!" Lloyd rushed in and over to Lelouch. "How was it?! Oh! I'm so devastated that I missed it." he pouted and looked at the child. "Oh, a boy?! What did you name him?"

"Jeame." Lelouch smiled, not taking his eyes off the child who still had his small hand placed on his cheek.

"Jeame?" Suzaku spoke and Jeame turned to face him, eyes beaming. "May I hold you...?" he reached and picked up his newborn son. "You look just like your daddy, your other daddy..not me." he laughed and cradled him close in his arms.

Jeame yawned and closed his bright eyes, nuzzling closer to Suzaku. He looked up and saw that Lelouch was now fast asleep on his newly cleaned bed, obviously exhausted.

"_My boys..._" Suzaku thought to himself. "_Jeajea and Lulu..._" he smiled and turned around, noticing C.C. dragging a crib into the room.

"Where did you get that?"

"No questions please. But if you must know, same place I acquired all of the hospital supplies."

"Uh-huh." Suzaku placed Jeame into the crib and tucked him in to keep him warm. "Thank you everyone..."

"Ah! Is this a dismissal?" Lloyd frowned. "And I was just learning so much about this interesting pregnancy!"

"Goodnight, Lloyd."

"But-"

"Goodnight."

"Bu-" Suzaku shut the door on Lloyd and sighed, hugging C.C. and Sayoko to thank them one more time. He smiled and sat in a chair next to Jeame's crib.

---**Suzaku**---

There weren't many things Suzaku wanted out of life. His main goal in life was peace and the protection of his friends. But once he realized he was in love with his childhood friend, Lelouch vi Britannia, life had a whole new light. Love.

As far as Suzaku knew, there were only two types of love. The love you had for a friend, and the love you had for someone that you sexually craved. Of course, you realize that love had many different forms once you experience the joy of fatherhood. The wonderful warmth you get within your stomach every time you say, "my son/daughter," or even just look at your child.

But in life, as a father, mother or, whatever Lelouch was- there would always come a time when you would have to protect your child and lover; throw your life on the line to save who you loved.

Three days went by and Lelouch was happily caring for his child while Suzaku worked. Lelouch, Suzaku and C.C. sat down and discussed everything that had happened with Nunnally. Of course, at first, she thought they were joking but once she held the small child and could sense her brothers emotions...she smiled and greeted the baby by gently caressing his cheek.

But...three days or not...Little Jeame was already the size of a two year old. He didn't speak yet, but knew how to tell Lelouch what he wanted. He would tug on his shirt and point to an object or directly bring it to Lelouch.

"Suzaku, could you give him a bath?" Lelouch handed a messy Jeame to Suzaku. "He had a little too much fun painting."

"Sure thing." Suzaku smiled and headed to the bathroom with Jeame. "Come with me now, time for a bath."

Lelouch smiled and turned to find Nunnally behind him. "Oh! Is everything okay, Nunnally?" he knelt down and placed his hand on hers.

"Yes brother. How is Jeame? Is he bigger again today?"

"He's doing well, and yes he's bigger again."

"Is he going to talk soon brother?"

"Not sure. Is there something you needed Nunnally?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Milly is here to see if you are feeling better."

"Oh. Okay."

Lelouch walked into the other room to see Milly sitting with her legs folded and a smile plastered on her face. He smiled softly and sat beside her, being careful of the stitches in his stomach.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Lelouch. We were all very worried. Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Yes I did. I'm fine now, except for a little tenderness in my stomach."

"Lulu, Jeame ate some soap. M-madam president?"

"Jeame?" Milly turned her attention to the small child that was in his arms, wrapped tightly in a bathrobe.

"Shit." Suzaku mumbled and sat down, Jeame crawling into Lelouch's lap.

"Who's...is he?" Milly looked him over. "He looks like you Lulu...but, half Japanese." Jeame slid off the couch and ran, grabbing a picture of Lelouch and Suzaku, showing it to Milly. "Are you Lulu's little brother?"

He shook his head and tried lifting up Lelouch's shirt. "Jeame don't do that."

"But daddy..." he whispered. "Milly doesn't want to share secrets that are important to you...She didn't tell about you being a prince, did she?"

"What?" Lelouch and Suzaku spoke together.

Jeame smiled and turned to Milly. "Daddy will tell you." he ran into the other room.

"You're his father? What does this have to do with you being sic- Oh~! Oh~~ that's strange..."

Lelouch sighed. "The first day he talks and he breaks it to Milly..."

"Yes but he's right. I'm not going to tell anyone unless you want me to." she smiled and cocked her head to the side. "How did this happen? I mean, I knew you two were together...that's obvious, but how did _you_ get pregnant?"

"Daddy says I'm a special child..." Jeame whispered, somehow appearing back in the room.

"We're not entirely sure how it happened." Suzaku smiled and picked up his son admiring the cute soprano voice. "Why are you talking so soon, little mister?"

Jeame giggled and hid his face on Suzaku's chest. "Because he's so smart." Lelouch ran his fingers through Jeame's hair.

"Why is he so...mature?" Milly questioned as she got on the floor, eye level with Jeame.

"Again, we're not entirely sure." Suzaku spoke again. "In the past three days we've watched his hair get longer along with him. He's grown a lot and now he's talking. New things appear every hour."

It was true, Jeame was already composing thoughts, eating solid foods and speaking fluently within the one day. It wouldn't be too shocking to say that soon enough, he might be able to sit down and play a good game of chess with Lelouch. In fact, that might have been next on the agenda. Lelouch was just as curious about Jeame as Lloyd was and wanted to sit down and put Jeame's mind to its full potential. Jeame was also oddly curious about his own mind. Not only did no one else know about how he was maturing so quickly, he didn't either.

His age did eventually begin to slow after two more weeks and that was just as well explained as how he got to growing that quickly.

"So he's grown two years in two weeks?" Lloyd asked, prodding the young father for answers.

"Yes, he's also begun playing games and was curious about painting- so, I bought him some paints and he does a wonderful job. I can tell that if he ever got the opportunity to meet his uncle, Clovis, they would get along in that department." Lelouch smiled and watched as Jeame played with some toys on the floor.

Lelouch and the others could see that he was an exceptionally smart child, but it was also clear that he _was _still a child. He would pick up various toys and play with them as children so often did, ask to color, wanted hardly anything to do with green veggies and even clung to Lelouch when he had to leave for something.

Fortunately, they expected Jeame to live longer than they had previously. A few months passed and he was stuck at the age of four; but still learning.

"Daddy?" Jeame ran into the kitchen, clutching a small stuffed animal Suzaku had bought for him.

"What's wrong, Jeajea?" Lelouch set down the bowl of mashed potatoes he had prepared and lifted his son up onto the counter.

"When can I go outside to the park?" he frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow you and I could go together, get some air and see the spring cherry blossoms."

"Okay!" he smiled wide like Suzaku normally would.

Lelouch had grown fond of his new life the past few months. He dropped out of school to care for Jeame and was working on gaining a diploma. Suzaku had officially moved in with them and was working to pay for food and other things for their son.

Milly, being as twisted as she was, knew immediately that Jeame was Lelouch's and Suzaku's son. But anyone else would assume that Suzaku's father and Lelouch's mother shacked up and had a child. Jeame's hair was long, much as Lelouch's was. He clearly was half Japanese and loved to run around like Suzaku often did, (though, he wasn't violent.)

"Hey, I'm home." Suzaku came into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Smells good, what are we having?"

"Welcome home," Lelouch spun around, kissing Suzaku then whizzing past him to place the bowl of potatoes on the table. "We're having baked chicken, potatoes and broccoli."

"Ew..." Jeame whispered as Suzaku picked him up.

Suzaku laughed and sat at the table with Jeame in his lap. "Jeame doesn't want broccoli, and neither do I for that matter."

Lelouch glared. "Suzaku, you know better. Broccoli is good for you and there's nothing wrong with the way it tastes! Besides, you should be setting a good example for your son by eating your veggies." he placed a second bowl full of steamed broccoli on the table along with a tray filled with herb chicken.

"Oh~, Lulu..." Suzaku laughed again, putting Jeame in a chair while Lelouch dished out some food for them.

"And Jeame, if you eat all of your broccoli maybe tomorrow you and I could get some ice cream on our walk." he smiled and tried to persuade him.

"Maybe..."

"What?" Lelouch questioned.

"You said maybe, that could mean that I'll sit here and eat all of those little trees and that dead bird then you'll take me tomorrow and say that I can't have anything like ice cream because it's bad for me."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Okay then. I promise."

"You better! Or I'll tell Oba!" Suzaku had gladly gone ahead and taught Jeame simple Japanese. He'd taken a liking to calling Nunnally, Oba- meaning aunt.

"Whoa! Lelouch, you've been threatened with the almighty power of your little sister!" Suzaku giggled and picked at his dinner.

"Haha, very funny. Okay Jeame, you drag me to an ice cream place no matter what." Lelouch smiled and ate his dinner with two of the most important people in his life.

Lelouch held onto Jeame's hand and walked through the park with him. The day was warm and had a nice breeze that blew pink blossoms in the wind, causing them to land in both of their hair. Jeame giggled and ran in circles, chasing the blossoms as they blew around him.

"I'm going to get that one!" Jeame chased after a blossom that floated away from him.

"Please don't go too far." Lelouch sat under a tree and watched.

"I got you!" Jeame clapped his small hands around the blossom that almost dropped into the small pond where swans were swimming. "Oh..." Jeame mumbled, looking up to see some men watching him from across the pond. Feeling nervous, he turned and ran back to Lelouch. "Let's go..."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Those guys are watching me...they have a camera..." Jeame whispered and pretended to give Lelouch the flower he caught.

"Do you still want ice cream? I don't want to break my promise to you." he lifted Jeame into his arms and walked quickly to the other side of the park.

"Yeah, I just want to go somewhere else..." Jeame hid his face on Lelouch's shoulder and inhaled the soothing sent of his father to calm himself down.

"Okay, lovey." he kissed Jeame on the head before turning back to see that the men Jeame pointed out were nowhere to be found. He became uneasy and decided to choose an ice cream shop that was crowded with people so if trouble came around, they would at least have people nearby. Thankfully, neither Lelouch nor Jeame spotted the men again while they were getting ice cream.

"I think I like green tea!" Jeame showed enthusiasm that Suzaku so often did.

"Of course you do, I'm sure you'll like a lot of flavors."

"But this is oishii!" he nibbled at the sandwich shaped cone that was filled with green tea ice cream.

"Lelouch...?"

He lifted his head from his small cup of ice cream to see Shirley standing with Rivalz and Nina. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We haven't seen you in months. Where have you been?" Shirley frowned. "You haven't been gambling, have you?"

"No, he wouldn't go without me! Would you, Lelouch!?" Rivalz looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"I've been busy, but not gambling. Of _course_ I wouldn't go without you, Rivalz." Lelouch smiled and twirled his spoon between his long, delicate, fingers.

"That Eleven child looks an awful lot like you, Lelouch." Nina commented, causing Lelouch to frown and nearly glare at her.

"It just so happens, we're related."

"...Can we go...?" Jeame slid under the table and tugged at Lelouch's shirt.

"In a minute."

"Who's child is he? Is he your little brother or something?"

"Uh, nephew..."

"I want to go..." Jeame whispered, sensing the hostility directed toward him from Nina.

"Okay, okay." he took his hand and tossed the rest of his ice cream into the trash beside them. "Why don't you guys come over sometime? We can watch a movie or something."

"Sure thing!" Rivalz smiled and looked at the small boy beside his friend. "I'm sure I'll see you later too, uh..."

"Jeame. His name is Jeame."

"Jeame! That's a nice name."

"Yeah, very cute." Shirley smiled.

"We'll see you later then."

Lelouch lifted up Jeame and walked from the store, heading back to the school grounds to put Jeame down for an afternoon nap. They fell quiet on their walk back home, feeling eyes watch them as they walked. Fearful that it was the men from before that was watching them, Lelouch picked up his pace and handed his cellphone to Jeame.

"Text your father, tell him that someone is following us and we need him home right away..." he whispered.

Jeame nodded and did as he was asked. "He says he'll meet us at home..."

Lelouch unlocked the door and plopped his son onto the couch, closing and locking the door behind him. Jeame whined a little before laying down and closing his eyes. Lelouch had no trouble putting Jeame down for a nap or getting him ready for bed. He was very agreeable on the subject of sleep and found it enjoyable. What he enjoyed most was crawling into bed with Lelouch and Suzaku- sleeping on top of one of them for warmth. Lelouch would even fall asleep alongside Jeame occasionally, holding him tightly to his chest. But now was not the time for Lelouch to lay down and nap, he was worried that someone had found out about his unnatural child.

"Lelouch? Is everything okay?" Suzaku unlocked the door and came inside, hugging his lover tightly.

"Someone was watching us in the park and on the way home."

"Are you sure it wasn't just some kids from school? They're all curious as to where you've taken off to."

"No, these were older Japanese men who looked up to something. They were taking pictures of Jeame and everything." Lelouch leaned his head on Suzaku's shoulder and sighed, feeling better that someone was there to protect them.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing." he glanced at Jeame who was fast asleep on the couch, clutching his stuffed bear.

"...You know, he loves that bear."

"Yeah?" Suzaku sat down on the small love seat, holding Lelouch in his lap. Lelouch nodded and relaxed.

Lelouch stood up after a few minutes and strode off to the kitchen. He began preparing left over chicken with veggies for pies. He hummed to himself as he cooked, daydreaming about owning a home one day for him and his family. Nunnally would be there with her sight back and she would be walking once again. Jeame and Suzaku would be playing outside while Lelouch prepared dinner for his loving family. Their house would be on the ocean where Suzaku would catch fish and take their son swimming. The image in his head was beautiful. A large, green back yard and a sandy front yard. The house was a log cabin and had a large wooden deck that wrapped around it.

"Daddy! Why aren't you listening to me!?" Jeame stomped his foot and folded his arms, pouting.

"Oh, sorry kiddo. What's up?" Lelouch removed the pies from the oven, not even remembering putting them in.

"I'm hungry!" he reached to the counter and bounced.

"Calm down, love. Where's your father?" he placed food on the table and filled a cup with milk for Jeame.

"Sleeping."

Lelouch smiled and placed Jeame at the table and handed him a fork. He walked to wake up Suzaku who was hanging halfway off the loveseat. Suzaku groaned and sat up, brushing his brown wavy hair from his green eyes.

"Dinner time?" he yawned and scratched his stomach.

"Yes, your son has already started. He was very hungry."

"Okay." Suzaku stood up and walked with Lelouch to the kitchen table, sitting down to his dinner.

"Daddy what is this?" Jeame took another bite of the pie.

"It's chicken potpie." Lelouch smiled.

"Weird, yet enjoyable." Jeame giggled.

"When you're done, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Suzaku spoke.

Jeame nodded and began talking about his day with Lelouch. He told Suzaku about the blossoms in the park and how he had fun running after them. He also spoke of the girl named Nina and how much he didn't like her. Anyone that was around Nina could feel the hostility she had toward "Elevens."

Jeame hopped down from the table and rushed off to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed. He would climb up to the sink and brush his teeth in the mirror, use the bathroom and comb his hair. His fathers would tuck him into bed and wish him a goodnight.

"Busy day today?" Suzaku removed his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not really. Just still want to know who those guys were today..." Lelouch turned off the light and went to lift his shirt over his head when Jeame screamed loudly.

"Daddy!!!" the window in the other room smashed.

**Okay that was long and fast...**

**But once again, Jeame = jay-ah-may**

**Jeajea = Jayjay or JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

**CHAPTER TWO!!!! (sort of)**

"Jeame!" Lelouch and Suzaku both took off into the other room, seeing several men and women with helmets that shielded their eyes. Lelouch grabbed up Jeame and turned to run from the room but found himself surrounded.

"Give him to us, Lelouch." one of the men said, approaching Lelouch.

"No. Who are you and what do you want?" Suzaku stood in front of his loved ones.

"That is not important, and we want the child. He could be useful to us in many different ways." a woman spoke and pulled out a knife. "Now, if you don't cooperate, I'll just have to eliminate you both and take the child by force."

The amount of time Lelouch and Suzaku had spent with their son, neither one of them had seen any sign of Geass among him until this night where their lives were threatened. Jeame screamed and hid his face against Lelouch's neck, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Wh-where am I!?" the girl closest to them who held the knife dropped her weapon and stared off into the distance. "No! Stop it!" the girl could see everyone in the room, moving toward her with knives similar to the one she was holding. The people had wicked grins on their faces and began slashing at her stomach, face and chest. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Lelouch, Suzaku and the others watched in disbelief as her body was torn apart before their eyes. The hallucination she had became reality and killed her, leaving her body in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Get them!"

"Run!" Suzaku shouted and shoved Lelouch and Jeame out the door. Suzaku's arm was grabbed and before he knew it, he was unable to follow behind his boyfriend and son.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch stopped and went to turn back but was told to keep going to protect their son.

Lelouch ran through the living room and to the door to leave.

"Daddy wait!" Jeame reached for the bear on the couch. Lelouch grabbed it quickly and dashed out the door, leaving his shoes behind.

Lelouch ran across the school campus, not seeing anyone that could help. He bolted through the front gate, feeling completely drained. Not only because of his low stamina, but the fact that he was carrying a child and running with no shoes.

In the distance Lelouch spotted a girl with long blonde hair, walking with a bag full of things.

"M-Milly!" Lelouch ran up to her. "Milly," he gasped for air, "W-we need help."

"Over there!" a few people shouted and began running toward them.

"What's going on?" she took Jeame.

"They're chasing us, they want Jeame." Lelouch dragged her away and could feel his legs wobble beneath him. "W-we need...need, a car..." they spotted a limo driving east.

"That's your brothers limo." Milly ran to the intersection and into the road, causing the car to slam on the breaks. "Help!" she ran over to the driver, pointing to the people that weren't that far away.

The man shook his head and began to drive again.

"Please!?" Lelouch stopped the window from rolling up and spoke to the man. "My son is in danger, please help us."

"Lelouch?"

He turned toward the voice and saw his older brother, Prince Clovis, holding the door open and gazing at him.

"Clovis!" he ran over with Milly and Jeame and got into the back of the car. "Drive!" he yelled at the limo driver.

"Lelouch! I-I thought you were dead!" Clovis looked over his brother and smiled. "Look how much you've grown!" he hugged him tightly.

"Y-yeah..." he frowned and picked up Jeame who was now crying.

"Who's this?" Clovis smiled.

"He's your nephew..." Lelouch avoided making eyecontact with his brother.

"No way, you're joking, right?"

"I'm not joking. You know that project you were working on with C.C.? Well, Jeame is a result of many things that have happened..."

"Is he her son?"

"Ew, no." Lelouch frowned and sunk back in his seat. "He's mine...and Kururugi's."

"The honorary Britannian? But you're both men. How did that happen?"

"Long story, I'll tell you in the morning...But right now, we need to protect my son, and rescue my boyfriend..."

"Wait, so you're telling me...you got pregnant by this power..Geass, that I've been so interested in? And you obtained this, Geass, from the girl that I had captured and you let go while in the ghetto? Shit, this is quite strange." Clovis poured two cups of tea and handed one to Lelouch. "But, that wasn't that long ago. When did you say he was born?"

"Yes, that's how it happened. He was born a few months ago. He's growing very fast. Well, he was- now he's stuck at about four years old."

"He's an adorable child, really. Now, tell me more about what you know concerning Geass." he crossed his legs and smiled.

"I have the ability to control anyone to do anything, but only once. C.C. had the ability to make anyone love her and adore her. I don't know what other types of Geass are out there but last night we discovered Jeame's power." Lelouch's mind wandered to the images of the girl laying dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood, untouched by anyone in the room, destroyed by her own mind.

"Tell me more." Clovis blinked.

"Before I continue, what are you going to do about Suzaku?"

"Ah, I've alerted the military and they're on the search for him currently."

"Yes, understood. Jeame somehow made a girl hallucinate and whatever she saw in her mind, happened to her body. She died on the floor with what appeared to be knife wounds."

Clovis looked over at Jeame who was playing make believe with his bear. "He looks so...innocent. If he had done that, he must have imagined it. He doesn't seem like the type to picture things like that."

Lelouch explained to Clovis how smart Jeame was. He appeared sweet and innocent on the outside but inside his mind, he was constantly planning things out, imagining things and always learning.

"No if you want some tea you should go ask them yourself, I wont do it for you." Jeame spoke to his bear then frowned. "Fine, but only this once. You need to learn to get to know uncle Clovis and talk to him like a big bear." he picked up the bear and ran over to Lelouch and Clovis, smiling wide. "Kuma wants to know if we can have some tea, please."

"Kuma? What a cute name. What does it mean?" Clovis smiled and handed Jeame a small cup of tea.

"It means bear, it's Japanese. My daddy taught it to me." he sat on the floor and sipped out of the cup, pretending to share with his kuma.

"He _is _very smart." Clovis smiled and looked at Jeame. "Do you like to color?"

"Not really, I don't find it particularly fun...But I do enjoy painting."

Lelouch zoned out, losing himself in thought about Suzaku; where he was, if he was okay...

"Lelouch?" Clovis tried talking to his favorite little brother but received no response.

"He's thinking about daddy..." Jeame frowned and toyed with the ear of his bear. "I want to go take a bath..."

Lelouch stood up, still lost in thought, and lifted Jeame into his arms. They walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room they were staying in and he placed his son on the floor. He turned on the water and dumped some soap into the stream.

"Yay, bubbles!" Jeame removed his shirt and ran over to the tub.

"I'll let you two alone for now." Clovis closed the bathroom door and returned to his own quarters. Clovis was a more caring brother to Lelouch than the rest of their family. He loved Lelouch sometimes _more _than a brother, but their family was always quite strange when it came to the topic of romance. But all of that love for his younger brother caused Clovis to send out as many search parties as possible to find Suzaku to make his brother happy.

"Woosh!" Lelouch smiled as he swung Jeame up into the air and plopped him into the tub.

Jeame giggled. "Do we have toys?"

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry." Lelouch began helping Jeame with his hair.

"Daddy what's this?" Jeame lifted up his ankle, falling over backwards into the water.

"That's..." Lelouch ran his fingers across the small red mark that was upon Jeame's right ankle. "...Geass..."

"What's that mean?" he shook the water from his hair and stared at Lelouch.

"Nothing, sweetheart. We'll talk later..." Lelouch rinsed the soap from Jeame's hair and washed him up. "Are you going to stay in here and play for a while or would you like to get out now?"

"Play!" Jeame smiled and scooped up some bubbles, blowing them out of his hands.

"Okay, call me when you want to get out and I'll come get you." Lelouch left and laid down in bed. His head hurt badly and he just wanted to see Suzaku... Lelouch closed his eyes, dozing off to a time when he was a child, running around with his now missing boyfriend.

"He's asleep, I don't know where Jeame is though." Clovis walked into the bedroom with his younger sister, Euphie, trailing behind him.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to know about this...? Wont brother be angry?" Euphie looked over at her older brother who was fast asleep, clutching a pillow. She hadn't seen him in years, assuming he was dead due to the war. She could hardly contain her excitement but did because her youngest older brother was overly tired.

"It's fine~!" Clovis danced to the bathroom. "Jeame? Are you in here?"

"Yes I am. Is daddy sleeping? I called him a bunch of times and he never came...The water is cold, my skin is getting icky and I'm bored." he pouted.

"Awe, okay come here then." Clovis grabbed a towel and lifted Jeame from the tub, helping him dry off. "Do you have any clean clothing? You're so tiny!"

"No~..." Jeame pursed his lips and held the towel around him, running into the other room. "Oh...Hi." he looked at Euphie and cocked his head. "You're my daddy's sister? You look a lot like him...Except your eyes and hair. You're more happy too!" he smiled.

Euphie smiled. "Oh you're just too cute. How old are you, Jeame? My name is Euphie."

"I'm uhm..." he turned to Clovis who nodded, letting him know it was alright to tell her. "I'm only a few months old but daddy says that I'm actually about four right now...I stopped growing too but my mind is still growing...Um, do you have anything I could wear?" Jeame looked at Clovis again.

"We'll get you something right away." Clovis stepped from the room, finding a maid and asking her to run some errands for him. "Hopefully your father wakes up soon Jeame, I have to tell him something."

"I'll wake him up. Daddy~!" Jeame pretended to cry, and did a very good job at it.

"Jeajea? What's wrong?!" Lelouch woke up and jumped, grabbing at Jeame who had now stopped crying. "Oh now that's not funny." he frowned and looked at his brother and sister. "E-Euphie!"

"Lelouch!" she smiled and threw herself at him, embracing him in a large hug that basically smothered him with her breasts. "I'm so sorry that I have to reunite with you and leave so suddenly, but if I don't get back to my duties, Cornelia will have a fit!" she smiled.

"It's alright, I've missed you very much and am just glad that I got to see you at least once today."

Euphie left, closing the door behind her after saying goodbye to her bothers and nephew. Lelouch dressed Jeame into a nice striped t-shirt and some jeans, combing his hair out while Clovis talked about things to do with Suzaku and hiring protection for Lelouch and his son until everything was straightened out. Lelouch agreed and lifted his son into his arms, walking with Clovis to the tea room to meet up with their new protector.

"Lelouch, this is Gino Weinburg. I understand that he is close friends with your Suzaku. They work together and his family was also influenced with your mother." Clovis smiled at the very tall, blonde haired boy that was before him. "Mr. Weinburg, under the order of the Holy Britannian Empire, you are assigned to care for and protect Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and his son, Prince Jeame vi Kururugi."

"Yes, your highness." Gino bowed and turned to Lelouch and Jeame. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and your son until dismissed."

Jeame smiled and reached to Gino who received a nod from Lelouch to take him. "You're very close to my daddy, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

Jeame smiled and twirled the braid in Gino's hair.

"You must be _very_ close to Suzaku if Jeame took a liking to you so quickly. You don't have to be so formal with us, I haven't been a prince in about eight or nine years now. I'm going to the library to make a phone call or two, feel free to spend time with Jeame considering he likes you so much." Lelouch smiled and kissed Jeame's forehead. "Behave."

"Okay daddy."

Gino walked down the hall while holding onto Jeame's hand, showing him where everything was inside of the large palace. The small boy enjoyed opening new doors as they rounded corners and even ran across Clovis' art room.

"Can I paint something?" Jeame walked into the room and picked out a brush.

"That's up to your uncle, maybe we should go find him?"

"But I want to paint now...he's got a big pad there," Jeame pointed before picking it up and finding a blank page, "I only want to paint one."

"Okay kid. Just one, we don't want to get into trouble."

Jeame smiled and laid the paper on the floor, grabbing several more brushes and some oil paints.

"What are you going to paint?"

"Um, I think I want to paint me and daddy the other day under the trees." he picked up a brush and began painting figures. He painted blurred people in the background along with some buildings and light pink trees. More toward the front of the picture was Lelouch sitting under a tree, smiling as he watched Jeame run after a fallen blossom. The painting, (even still wet), looked just like a photograph that had been taken. The detail was done perfectly and everything Jeame could remember that time was in the painting.

"Wow...this is, amazing..." Gino looked it over in awe. "Where did you learn to paint like this?"

"I didn't learn, it just happens." Jeame leaned it against the wall to dry. "I want to find uncle now and show him my pretty painting of me and daddy."

"How old are you Jeame?"

"Four~..." he opened the door and took a hold of Gino's hand again, walking with him to find Clovis. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you going to get married when you're older?"

"That's a very personal question, but yes I hope to."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Me too, though. Only if I grow up...I'm done growing as far as we know and I think it might be weird marrying someone at my age of four...Hey, would you marry me, Gino? You're very nice and I like you..."

Gino laughed. "I don't think your parent's would approve of that. Especially if you stay four."

"Please~!?" Jeame smiled and lifted up his arms to Gino who gladly picked him up.

He laughed again. "You're moving kind of fast, we only just met about two hours ago. But sure, unless we fall in love with other people first, I'll marry you."

"Don't make such light promises, Gino." several people emerged from a hallway, wearing the same masks of the ones who were after Jeame. "Especially ones you might not be able to keep." they held up guns and pointed them at him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he clutched Jeame.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out."

Gino turned and ran through the closest door to him. It was a small guest room that had a shared bathroom. He ran through the bathroom with the strange people behind him. He took off through the other door and into the bedroom that led back into the hallway. They ran quickly into the library only to find Lelouch, held from behind with a knife to his neck.

"Daddy!" Jeame screamed.

"Your highness!" Gino froze, trying to figure a way around this situation.

"Give us the child." Gino backed into the corner. "Or we'll shoot you, and his highness here." they now held a gun to Lelouch's head.

"D-don't give him to them!" Lelouch cried.

"We warned you." a woman fired her gun, aimed at Gino...but missed.

"Damnit! You missed you stupid fuck up!" one of the men began fighting with the woman.

"Jeame!" Lelouch struggled away and ran over to Gino and Jeame who were now down on the floor. "No, no no...please no..." he pressed his hand against the small bleeding hole that was through his sons chest. "Jeame, talk to daddy...p-please..."

"Either way, we're still taking the child. Studying his brain would be quite interesting."

"N-no..." Lelouch lifted the small lifeless form into his arms and sobbed heavily. "Daddy's here..."

"Oh...Lelouch..." Gino teared up. "I'm so sorry I can't be sorry e-enough."

He ignored Gino and played with the hair the draped in Jeame's face. "Don't leave me...You're one of the only things I have left..." he cried into Jeame's shoulder, holding him tightly.

But in Jeame's unconscious state, he was growing angry. He could see his father, Gino, and Suzaku who was now being dragged into the room. They were all lined up in the corner, getting ready to be shot while Jeame's lifeless form would be dragged off with them, leaving his new friend and his family dead.

"J-Jeame..." Suzaku knelt down for his final goodbyes with his family.

"You were all uncooperative and need to be punished for such." at the cock of the gun, Jeame's eyes snapped open.

"Leave- my- family- ALONE!" Jeame screamed, his eyes turning a bright, angry pink. One by one, the people in the room began catching on fire, their skin, hair and clothing melting as if acid had been poured on them.

"Holy...shit..." the three teenagers spoke together, unable to hear each other due to the loud screaming that came from their dying enemies.

"L-let's go!" Lelouch grabbed Jeame and ran out of the room, Suzaku and Gino not too far behind.

"What's going on?!" Gino shouted as they ran, Lelouch falling tired not even halfway down the hall.

"J-Jeame... I'll...later...." he gasped and stopped running, handing Jeame to Gino while he climbed up onto Suzaku's back.

"What I want to know is where is security? This palace is _never _this unprotected." Gino looked at Suzaku as they now slowed to a walk.

"They're dead. Most of them, others are locked up. We have to get a hold of the military, we can't risk saying that that was everyone in their group, because even though I was with them for a while, I don't know."

"By the way, nice to see you again, Suzaku." Gino laughed and found an emergency button that contacted a good portion of the military, (mostly the ones who worked for Prince Schneizel, including himself.)

A window popped up, containing a television. "What seems to be the problem?" a man wearing dark sunglasses appeared and cocked an eyebrow at the odd group of people on the other end of the screen.

"Is his highness Prince Schneizel available?" Suzaku questioned.

"His highness is quite busy, now if you'll excuse me this line is for emergencies only." he lifted a finger to hang up.

"I demand to speak with him!" Lelouch stepped forward and glared at the man.

"Says who?"

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, I am the eldest son of Empress Marianne, eleventh prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the seventeenth heir to the throne. Now, if you please, I'd like to speak with my brother."

The man gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, your highness..."

"My my...Little brother how you've grown." Schneizel sat down, smiling. "I can't believe you're still alive! Now, please tell me. What seems to be the problem that you had to activate an emergency alarm system?"

"The security system has been breached at the palace, more than half of the guards are dead and our lives could be in danger if we have not made sure that the...terrorists... have been eliminated."

Schneizel looked at the group before him, laughing. "Oh young Lulu, I didn't know you were old enough to have a child!"

"Well, I am." Lelouch smirked. "I will talk with you later. We have some catching up to do. Maybe a game of chess is in our future?"

"Yes, yes." he clicked off the screen.

Time was moving quickly, and things had been straightened out. Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku and young Jeame, had all moved into the palace. Lelouch and Suzaku had found Geass marks on their bodies, giving the sure sign that they would be immortal along with their child.

**Mehh! I had to stop this story...I got bored sadly :(**

**Parts were corny, there could have been more sex, Jeame _could _have grown up … but I don't want him to … I would have liked to have worked on this a little more but I just got so bored it needed to stop... (having a bit of ADD lately haha.)**

**Things I thought of... If Lelouch and Suzaku have sex again, will he get pregnant again? If so.. would he have to go on birth control? (I know condoms are an option.) but since he's a guy, will the birth control not work? Wont he have to take hormones to balance his body out now that the Geass caused his hormones to alter and for him to be able to bare children? How did he get pregnant through his ASS?!**

**Haha!**


End file.
